


New Arrivals

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [36]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Kenshin the one who always has to say no? Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> It might help to know that Kennichi is a werewolf; in the sense that he can shift into wolf-form. It's a little more complicated than that usually, but hey.

Kennichi turned and looked up at Kenshin, eyes pleading.

" _No._ " Kenshin said.

"But-!"

"No! You can't keep them!"

Kennichi's ears went back, flattened against his head, and he gave Kenshin the biggest, widest, kicked dog expression that he'd ever attempted. Edward clomped down the stairs then, wearing a shirt out of Kenshin's closet, judging by the fact that it didn't quite fit him right. He stopped on the landing and looked between the samurai and the werewolf. "What's going on?"

Just as he said that, two of the pups climbed over the edge of the cardboard box and ran, yapping, to the stairs. Edward looked down at the tiny things, which went immediately for his automail foot, and then over to Kennichi, in his wolf-form. "You had puppies?"

"NO, I DID NOT HAVE PUPPIES."

"I mean, it would explain the moods-"

Kennichi growled, and instantly all the puppies, both in the box and chewing on Edward's automail toes, stopped moving and whimpered. Kennichi sighed and looked guiltily over at the other three sets of eyes peering at him suspiciously from over the edge of the box.

"Are they yours?" Kenshin asked.

"NO!"

"I had to ask," Kenshin said with a shrug. "I mean, where did they come from? We live practically in the middle of nowhere, it's not like someone just ran up the road and dropped a cardboard box full of puppies on our doorstep."

Edward stooped and caught the puppy who was done with his toes and intent on escaping up the stairs past him. Dog in hands, he sat on the steps to act as a barrier to prevent any further escape. "Looks to me like that's what happened anyway."

"It doesn't make any sense, though," Kenshin argued. "Don't you think it's the slightest bit suspicious?"

Edward shrugged and held up the puppy in his hands, who was growling a little at being manhandled. "It's not like they're _bombs_ or anything, Himura. They're just puppies."

"Oh come on," Kennichi whined. "We have plenty of space. They can be outdoor dogs! I'll raise them like they're my own!"

"You're so weird," Edward said. The puppy in his hands started chewing on his automail hand. "Hey!"

"How are you planning to feed them?" Kenshin asked.

"Uh," Kennichi said. "Deer? Duck? Um, I don't think there's any wild boar in these woods..."

"Kennichi," Kenshin facepalmed. "You're not going to teach them to be wolves."

"Oh come on," Kennichi wheedled.

Two of the puppies suddenly perked their ears up, and then scrambled over the cardboard box, lunging through the open front door to the porch. "Oi!" Kennichi barked, on all four feet about to retrieve the delinquent dogs, when they both ran to Dean, who was crossing the yard between the garage and the house. "Hey," Dean yelped as the puppies wheeled underfoot, while Al dropped into a crouch and they both ran to his hands. "Where the hell'd the dogs come from?"

"I don't know," Kenshin said with a sigh. "Kennichi seems to think he's keeping them."

"I am!" Kennichi said.

"I don't know," Edward said of the squirming puppy in his arms. "I kinda like this one. He's got spunk."

"No," Kenshin said.

"Oh come on," Edward said, stopping the other puppy from escaping past him. "He can be our kid!" He thrust the puppy toward Kenshin with a shit-eating grin. "Say hello to your daddy, puppy dog!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, standing at the base of the steps to the porch. "This place is so weird," he commented. Al, who had found a stick in the grass, threw it for the two puppies who were racing around outside. One still sat calmly in the box, and the other was making a concerted effort to get up the stairs. "So I can keep them?" Kennichi asked hopefully.

Kenshin covered his face and groaned. "It is TOO EARLY for me to deal with this."


End file.
